Apple of Barbossa's Eye
by ObsoleteRedemption
Summary: Barbossa's daughter sails out with Jack Sparrow and Will Turner to get away from her abusive Fiance.


Captain Barbossa was a man that held many secrets, much like his predecessor Jack Sparrow. Though Barbossa was a Pirate, he was one of the most loving fathers a girl could have. His daughter, Anapos Barbossa, didn't even know that he spent most of his time being a cut throat pirate that her hometown on an English port feared most. She only got a few visits from her father, so she barely knew him, and her mother wasn't as forthcoming with her twenty year old daughter. Anapos was scheduled to be married to a merchant sailor in a week, a man who had been married once before to a girl five years younger than Anapos. They were aboard a ship that was taking many people to the American colonies. Anapos's mother Isabella, a tan skinned Spanish woman, had accompanied her daughter and soon to be son to Port Royal. Isabella stood on an empty dock with her daughter.

"Ana," Isabella looked sadly at her daughter, "I'm so sorry your father couldn't be here to see you off."

"It's fine mother, I'm sure he'll repay me one last visit before I die." Ana folded her hands in front of her.

"I hope so." Isabella kissed her daughter on the top of her chocolate cherry hair, "I hope so."

"It's getting late mother." Ana shivered, "It's time I got back to Abraham."

"Stay sharp, My dear." Isabella's gaze was lost in the waves.

"Always. Do you need me to walk you back to the hotel?" Ana asked.

"No. I'm going to stay here and listen to the ocean. Get back to your husband." Isabella said, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Mother." Ana said and then walked back down the doc.

There was a crashing sound as Ana entered her home and she ran upstairs to find the source. She flung up to Abraham's bedroom and screamed. Abraham and their house maid were in bed together.

"How could you?" Tears streamed down Ana's face as Abraham got off The maid, not even bothering to cover himself.

"Oh, be quiet." Abraham walked searched around the room, "Go get me a drink." He ordered the maid.

"I'm sorry." The maid said quietly as she skirted out of the room.

"How could you!?" Ana fumed and pushed her husband in the chest.

Abraham grabbed Ana's wrists hard, "Be quiet, whore."

"I'm the whore?" Ana tried to yank her wrists free, but only succeeded in making Abraham hit himself in the face.

In retaliation he hit her hard in the eye and let her fall to the ground, barely conscious. He continued to kick her and she blacked out.

Abraham wasn't home when Ana woke up, still on his bedroom floor. She picked herself off the ground and gently felt the tender skin around her eye. The mirror in the hallway showed her exactly how bruised her face really was. She was in the middle of making sure her ribs weren't broken when the somebody knocked on the door.

"Good evening." The maid answered the door.

"Where is Ana?" A familiar voice asked from the door.

"Will?" Ana pulled her dress up slightly and rushed down the stairs, "What are you doing here."

"I need a ship." The maid let Will in the door.

"A ship?" Ana asked, "Why?"

"It's Elizabeth. Pirates took her. I need to help her." Will said flustered.

"I can try to get you a ship." Ana and Will had been friends since she'd arrived in this town four months ago, "If you take me with you."

"If you can get the ship, I'll take you." Will didn't sound sure, but he needed a ship, "Meet me at the dock at noon."

"I'll be there." Ana put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Will left.

"Maid!" Ana yelled.

The maid that she had caught with her husband last night peered around a corner, "Yes, ma'am."

"I need you to bring me shears and my old clothing." Ana went back upstairs while undoing the strings on the front of her dress.

The maid brought a box of clothing and a pair of sewing shears into the master bathroom on the second floor, "Here you go, ma'am."

Ana took the shears and started to lop off inches of her hair. Her hair once went down to her lower back, now is choppy and stops just short of her earlobes. The nurse watched in horror as Ana let the long brown strands fall onto the floor.

"I'll take that." Ana took her box of clothes from the maid.

The maid left looking aghast. Ana took off her dress and put on a white blouse with ruffles, brown pants, black boots, and a brown vest. Her clothes had been worn from the days when she would help on the doc. At the bottom of the box was the knife, pistol and necklace her father left her. The necklace and the knife bore the same red jewel with metal vines holding it in place. The pistol had been, unknown to Ana, taken from a pirate that her father had killed on the way to the island of Cortez.

"Ana!" She heard Abraham's voice and the door opening. She snuck unseen into her bedroom where she kept all of her things. Under her bed was a long black box with a cutlass and a belt to keep it on, another gift from her father. She put the cutlass and belt around her waist, grabbed her jewelry from her music box and ran out of her room.

"Ana? What the hell are you wearing?" Ana got to the first step before she was caught by Abraham. She pulled out her cutlass and held it to this throat.

"I hope you've had fun with the maid, Abe." Ana drawled, "Now, get into the cellar."

Abraham look horrified while he got pushed into the cellar by Ana. She locked the door behind her and went to find her mother.

"Ana?" Isabella was in her hotel room, that she had been forced to be in because of Abraham. Ana slipped in and closed the door behind her, "What are you going here?"

"I've come to say goodbye. I'm going out to sea." Ana explained, "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Out to sea? What about the wedding?" Isabella grabbed her daughter by the shoulders. She had heard this speech before, from Hector Barbossa. He didn't know that Isabella was pregnant and he wanted to get back to his life on the Pearl.

"Weddings off." Ana explained, "I've brought you my jewelry to sell if you want to buy passage back to England."

"Not without you." Isabella examined her daughters black eye, "Did pirates do this to you?"

"No, Abraham did." Ana put a hand to her face, "Take these." She handed her mother her jewelry.

"I'll get us both tickets and, when you come back, we'll both go." Isabella tossed the jewelry on the bed, "Be careful."

"You be careful." Ana hugged her mother.


End file.
